


Scarred Ambition

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Law & Order: SVU, Original Work
Genre: Cold Case - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash, First Impressions, Interracial Relationship, Interrogation, Near Death Experiences, Serious Injuries, Sexual Harassment, Sibling Death, Slow Burn, Taking a bullet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: A Rookie Detective comes to the 2-7, she is fixated on finding her Brother's killer, will she find him?





	1. Chapter 1

_ **1.** _

Detective Bailey Smith walked into the 27th Precinct's Major Case Squad Room, she is a bit nervous because this is her first day on the job since she transferred from Baltimore Major Case.

She sees a trio of Detectives, two men and one woman standing by a desk chatting. Bailey decided to go right to her desk, when Lieutenant Anita Van Buren poked her head out of her office.

"Detective Smith." she said authoritatively.

Bailey sighed, she was about to get chewed out and she just got there.

After putting her things down, Bailey goes into Van Buren's office.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

Inside the office stood a second woman, Hispanic, auburn colored hair tied back in a tight ponytail, form-fitting black jeans, and a dark blue short-sleeved shirt.

"Detective Bailey Smith this is Detective Amelia Rojas."

The reason why she is there suddenly becomes clear.

"No." Bailey says before turning around, intent on leaving.

Bailey storms out of Van Buren's office.

"Smith!" Van Buren yells, rushing out of her office after Bailey.

With a heavy sigh, Bailey stopped and turned to face the Lieutenant.

"What's your problem, Detective?" Van Buren asked sternly.

"I'm not here to play politics Lieutenant, with all due respect." Bailey says with a loaded glance.

"You are here as a courtesy, if you don't at least-."

Before 


	2. Chapter 2

2.

"What?" Rojas said, stunned.

"I'm not staying after I find Leonard's killer."

Before anything else can be said, a uniformed Patrol Officer rushed into Van Buren's office.

"We've received a 911 call from an anonymous Male about a kidnapping, rape, and murder, Lieutenant." the Officer says.

Just then, Van Buren's desk phone rings, it was Don Cragen, SVU Commanding Officer from the 1-6, he explains what his Detectives have so far.

"The victim's name is Mackenzie Wilson, 22. Benson and Stabler are going to meet your detectives when they get there."

"Whose catching?" Detective Robert Goren asks as he and his partner, Alexandra Eames enter the bullpen.

"Smith, you and Eames go to the crime scene, Goren, you and Rojas look at our victim, I want to know everything there is to know about this woman." Van Buren says.

Eames and Bailey arrived on scene twenty-four minutes later,

"Be sure to be assertive, don't let them push you around or dictate to you." Eames said.

"Right." Bailey said.

"Where are those Major Case lackies? 1PP did assign them as the primaries for this s***storm." Elliot Stabler said, clearly upset.

Bailey and Eames walked up to the ranting detective, Eames clears her throat.

"Speak of the devil." Olivia says dryly.

"Detectives Eames and Smith from Major Case, what do we have?"

"Mackenzie Wilson, 22 raped, beaten, and sodomized." Stabler said, reading from his notes.

"What did our victim do for a living?" Bailey asks.

"She was the CFO for a company called Marshwater Financial Group." Olivia said.

Eames jots everything down before turning to Bailey.

"Let's get back and see what Goren and Rojas have come up with."

Bailey nods wordlessly before following Eames back to the car, leaving Olivia and Elliot to stew in their anger.

"So, what did you think of Benson and Stabler?" Eames asks.

"They don't seem too happy that we're in charge of this case." Bailey said, sadness evident in her voice.

"They're salty, but they have to suck it up, 1PP wanted us on this case as the Primaries to give you and Rojas a challenging case to cut your teeth on." the older blonde said.

"So what about...?" Bailey asked.

"You're both in the 2-7 and full-fledged members of our squad."

The rest of the ride back was silent.

Once back at the precinct, the four detectives update Van Buren, Goren and Rojas had found out the name of the CEO of Marshwater Financial Group was, Nadine Hemp, Bailey visibly flinched when she heard the name.

"Lieutenant, I can't continue on this case."

"Why, Smith?"

"I have history with Nadine Hemp, we dated off and on in college. It didn't end well, I wouldn't want to jeopardize this case if it has to go to trial."

"I appreciate your honesty, Smith. Tell you what, I'll find you another case to work."

As if on cue, Nadine Hemp sauntered into the squad room.

"Who is in charge here?" she asks arrogantly.

"That would be me." Van Buren answers.

"Where is Bailey Smith?"

"Detective Smith is busy." Van Buren replied.

"Well, I really need to talk to her." Nadine hissed.

"That is not going to be possible, Miss Hemp."

"Why?" Nadine growled.

"The current case we're investigating involves your CFO, Mackenzie Wilson." Van Buren explains.

"And given your past history with Detective Smith, you having any further contact with her could be seen as inappropriate." Rojas says, coming up to the pair.

"And you are?"

"Detective Amelia Rojas, Detective Smith's partner." Rojas quipped smartly.

"Look, I only want to see my dearest..."

"If the next word out of your mouth is friend, then don't embarrass yourself." Bailey said as she walked into the bullpen.

"I came to see you and I wanted to catch up." Nadine said before shamelessly batting her eyes at Bailey.

Amelia rolled her eyes at the disgraceful display, The Hispanic woman suddenly felt Bailey's cool gaze on her, Amelia's face instantly began burning with embarrassment.

"I believe that you were told that I was otherwise occupied...twice?" Bailey asked, clearly irritated.

"Yes, but I find it hard to believe that you would blow me off, I really wanted you to spend some time with me."

"How dare you assume that I would want to have anything to do with you after you toyed with me, broke my heart and discarded me like I was trash." Bailey snaps, scaring Nadine a little.

"An employee of yours was beaten, raped, and sodomized and killed. And the only thing you're concerned with is catching up ? You make me sick." Bailey hissed.

"Bailey." Nadine whispers, a tear rolling down her face.

"I'm not working this case, Nadine, Detective Rojas is so answer her questions truthfully." the ebony cop admonishes the CEO before turning on her heels and walking away from the stunned CEO,

Amelia quickly goes after Bailey.

"Smith, hang on." Amelia calls out, Bailey stopped walking and turned around to face her co-worker.


End file.
